your_magic_landfandomcom-20200214-history
The Calculator
Noah is a freelance hacker who raises money by being hired to coordinate criminal activity. He discovered an archived software while hacking Wayne Enterprises that activated sonar in all WayneTech smartphones. He stole the technology, and now uses it to monitor every aspect of Gotham City.. but only between 10pm to 3am. Appearance and Personality Noah has tawny skin, sandy brown hair, and amber eyes. He is a very small man with glasses. He is not very intimidating, but has a surprisingly deep voice that doesn’t seem to match his image even though he uses it gently. He likes to wear light colors, and dresses in a very business casual manner, with button ups and sweaters. To protect his identity as the Calculator, he shows only a silhouette of himself on screen, and lots of glare off of his glasses. He speaks brashly when working, but is much sweeter in real life. Noah has OCD, which leads him to be constantly checking up on the news and his children, even when not working. Some people finds it gets in the way of conversation with him. Noah is naturally a gentle and quiet person. He is quick witted and clever, and holds on to this in emergencies. He becomes flustered only in emotional situations and is prone to blushing. He is not a particularly moral person, and is rather opportunistic towards earning wealth. He values his family above all else, and hopes that his children grow up to never have to play a part in the underworld of Gotham. He hides his past very well, and can maintain a front of happiness for his children. They are the only thing that he still views as good. He knows that if they discovered he is a criminal they would despise him, and he takes that as a sign that he raised them well. Noah considers crime a fact, and uses it to support himself and his family, but frequently berates himself for actually enjoying it. He enjoys the feeling of power and control his Calculator name gives him, and is amused by meddling in people’s little plans. He has a lot of fun being a troll over text, and bothering his clients. He always delivers, however, which keeps his reputation in tact, and keeps getting him jobs. When he is speaking to them directly, he will be blunt and dry, but still seems to have a constant hint of amusement in his tone. If he sounds like he’s not taking something seriously, he probably isn’t. It’s not like it will affect him if you fail, anyway. Plot Scarlett Arc Crane and Aleenya Fight Noah’s first appearance in the RP is indirect. He passes his time watching Scarlett Jaide’s army attack the shadier parts of Gotham, and feels no urge to do anything about it. He figures that he and the kids are safe. However, soon, Jaide targets shady schools, looking for kids with drugs, and also parents who were formerly in the mobs -- of which he is one of. She has been known to be ruthless in this regard, so Noah starts to view her army as enemies, rather than neutral. While watching the army converge on a dive bar, Noah is struck with inspiration to possibly make a lucrative career out of the fear that comes with her attacks. He uses his skillz to display a message across the TVs in the bar for only a few seconds, warning them that Jaide is coming. Very few people listen to his warning, and most are subsequently caught -- but one of the few who did listen was Haymich Stevens, who Noah does not know is alive. Angering Scarlett Noah trusts the people who escape due to his messages to spread the word of his acts, and he continues to foil several of Jaide’s plans of his own volition. This becomes such a frequent occurrence that Jaide takes notice. He spends most of his nights warning criminal hotspots that are about to be attacked, as well as former mob families, regardless of what affiliation they held. During this time, he also discovers that Scarlett has covered up the fact that she found Commissioner Gordon in the Joker’s house. Arkham Take Four Noah notices that Jonathan Crane and Aleenya Mlinger are planning on infiltrating Arkham Asylum. Noah has doubts about whether he would be able to work with them to free Gordon, and so decides to give them a test run. He watches them struggle with the infinite tunnels, until they are trapped by Jaide’s army, and then decides to leave them his messages, guiding them out. Since they followed the directions with little complaint, Noah allows Crane to stop by his secret lair, but flaunts his knowledge by leaving a message for Crane down there as well. He picks up on how easy it is to annoy Crane, and taunts him by revealing that he can watch the actions of the other, and not just the location. Turning Points When the two return to where they are hiding with Ash Sheridan, Noah barges in with similar messages to the ones he left them in Arkham. He introduces himself under the pseudonym of the Calculator. He attempts to keep his messages professional after his greeting, where he pretended he was offended by Crane’s distrust. Noah tells them he knows where Gordon is and informs them that the Joker, and now Jaide is holding him captive. Right as they begin asking questions, however, he leaves the conversation. He does not have the intent of including them completely in the plan, and does not think they are particularly useful right now. He continues sorting out how he will lead others to discover Gordon on his own. He leaves them to their own devices for a very long while, to the point that they had stopped expecting him to return. Calculator Starts the Game Noah spends his time rescuing mobsters and bars any second he gets, hoping to spread the word of his deeds through the underworld of Gotham before the chaos settles down. Scarlett has gotten severely frustrated with his constant ruining of her plans, and focuses on learning his methods and schedule. She planted Amelio Collins into the underworld, hoping to learn more about Calculator. Noah did not recognize Collins as a police officer, and ignored him until the time Scarlett began her raids in the early evening -- while Noah was having dinner with his children. When Noah learned what had happened, he knew he would have to stop Jaide sooner rather than later, and decided to set his plans into motion. He also makes a note to himself to start building a software to keep track of identities for him, to the best of his abilities. At this point, he begins texting Jean Arlanda, in an attempt to convince her to meet him personally. Jean convinces Jaide to let her follow his instructions, in the hope of capturing him. He contacts the trio in their hotel that evening, doing away with his messages, and speaking to them personally in order to speak efficiently. By this point, he has arranged several filters to hide his identity while he speaks to them. He tells them that Gordon is being held in the police department, and agrees to guide them through as he guided Mlinger and Crane in Arkham. When they arrive at the police department, he shows them a map of where they are, and tells them to get to the roof of the building (a feat which he is very amused at). Once they get inside the department, Noah leads the trio into a trap, where they meet Collins and Ember. He abandons them while the cops call for reinforcements. As Scarlett is very intent on capturing the three of them, all of her reinforcements are sent to attack -- leaving the rest of the department empty. Noah guides Jean into the forgotten basement during this time, and leads her to Gordon's cell. At this point, Noah figures his work is done, so he sits back and watches the key actors play out the rest of Gordon's rescue. Recovery Stages While Gordon and Jaide are struggling for power, Noah resumes his normal life. He sends Wendy to a sleep over with her friends, so that she will be away from him if Jaide happens to track him down, and takes Marvin to a birthday party he has been invited to, in a high-class, generally safe area. He is slightly on edge at this time, but trusts that he has hidden his identity well enough. However, as he is walking Marvin to the party, Noah notices a man who unmistakably looks like his dead husband, Haymich Stevens. While Noah is frozen in shock, Marvin is impatient to get to the party and presses them to continue on, and makes Haymich come with. Haymich stays, knowing they need to talk. When Noah sits down to talk with Haymich, he is at a complete loss for words. However, he is surprised by his own anger when Haymich asks about Marvin's age. Noah points out that Marvin is exactly as old as the amount of time Haymich was supposed to be dead. He insists to hear the story of what happened to Haymich and their wife, Jira, and refuses to accept Haymich's apology without any explanation. Noah is trying very hard to hold back tears, as he is both furious that Haymich has not been there to help him for eight years, relieved that he is alive, and horrified at the broken and worn state of Haymich. Haymich eventually explains what happened to him and Jira while avoiding any eye contact with Noah. When Noah learned that Haymich had not just woken up, he was again surprised by his anger. He felt very cold, suddenly, and demanded to know why Haymich hadn't contacted him sooner. However, this is quickly broken as Haymich responds with casual affection, which Noah has sorely missed. He breaks down into tears, but hides them from Haymich. Noah points out that he has had a hard time raising the children alone, but does not let Haymich pry into it too much, and instead forces himself to calm down. He asks Haymich what he plans to do, and when Haymich doesn't have an answer, he is again filled with anger. He informs Haymich that his phone number has not changed, in the hope that the other will contact him of his own volition. Noah then returns to the party, though he is very emotionally shaken. He attempts to calm his emotions while watching over Marvin and making smalltalk with the other parents. However, it is very clear that he is falling apart at the seams, and one of the other parents offers to let Marvin spend the night at their house so that Noah can rest. That evening Noah has a severe breakdown, as he once again has to come face to face with losing his partners. This does not cease until he begins his work as Calculator, and attempts to separate his mind from his grief. He contacts Aleenya Mlinger to discuss his future plans. Background Solace Online Noah, in his childhood, was frequently shouted at by his parents for the tendencies of his OCD. He felt that if he had no way to constantly check in on them, or others he cared about, something horrible would happen to them, and he would not be there to help. He was not brought to therapy, as they did not believe in “quack doctors and shrinks”, and suffered most of his childhood being told to snap out of it. His parents frequently told Noah he was a disappointment. Noah found solace in online communities, and would frequently visit the library to use the computers there. His online friends encouraged Noah in a way his family never had. He found people who understood his OCD, and others who were able to teach him about coping methods. He ran into some others who were interested in computer sciences, and Noah began mingling in those forums. He quickly learned the ins and outs of computers, and began experimenting with his own programs and coding -- he never did anything too devious though, as he wanted to be allowed to stay in the library. Mask Noah got into hacking as a lucrative lifestyle while studying computer science in college. His parents still hovered over his life, micromanaging his degree under threat of taking away his tuition money. He continued connecting with his online associates, and was noticed for his talents by a man who only gave the name Mask. Mask began offering Noah odd jobs, and paid Noah well for them. Mask taught Noah more about hacking systems, and was a constant source of support for Noah, even in personal matters. One day, after Noah had completed a task for Mask, and had gone through a miserable time during exams, having difficulties coping with his disorder, Mask offered a proposal. Mask revealed that he was a high ranking member of the Falcone Crime Syndicate, and managed many of the funds that went in and out of the family. He could offer Noah a position in the family, which would offer him many more hacking jobs, all of which would pay very highly. The trade off was that he would have to cut off all ties to his current life. Noah was hesitant to let his education go to waste, but realized quite quickly that he was miserable in his current situation. He knew of the crimes in the mobs, but rather than being scared away by them, was drawn to the tight-knit community and the loyalty they held for each other. Noah agreed to Mask’s terms, dropped out of college without warning, and moved across town. His family, to this day, does not know where he is. Mask gave Noah an endorsement into the family, and started his life of crime. Mask was understanding regarding Noah’s disorder, and helped Noah get the therapy and medication he wanted. Noah worked hard to earn the trust of the other members, and was eventually accepted to be a reliable worker. The others were often impressed with the feats he could accomplish, while simply sitting in one of their meeting spots. Jira and Haymich Don Falcone was wary of the threat Noah’s abilities presented to the family’s security. He saw that Noah was much more adventurous than he let on, and did not want to give Noah too much access to the mob’s funds. With a little advice, Falcone decided to transfer Noah to Jira Nnamani’s branch of the family, which focused more on attacking their rivals. Noah became a strategist for the branch, and was surprised by the immediate friendship he received from one of the higher ups in the branch, Haymich Stevens. As Noah proved his worth over and over again, creating technical diversions against the Maroni family, and disrupting alarms or security features during their heists and raids, Jira came to trust Noah more. Noah bonded with Haymich quickly, finding the other to be easy to talk to, and always understanding. Soon after, he found Jira coming to him for personal advice about her living situation with Haymich. Noah was envious of the loyalty Jira and Haymich had for each other, and believed their partnership to be perfect, one that he should not meddle in. Traitor in the Falcones Soon after Noah joined Jira’s branch, a vital mission went wrong, leaving a few members of the family dead. Don Falcone learned that there was a traitor in the syndicate, who had been continuously sabotaging their missions. The majority of Jira’s branch automatically suspected Noah, since he was known to be a well-versed strategist. Jira and Haymich disappeared at this time, and Noah believed that they decided to no longer associate with him while he was being accused of betrayal. Noah became convinced that he had something to do with the tragedy, even if unknowingly, since that was part of the core belief his disorder fed him. As such, he did little to fight against the suspicion. As the accusations rose, Noah was taken into custody by the heads of the family, where he expected that he would be blamed for the failed mission. Just as he was brought to Don Falcone, however, Jira and Haymich arrived, insisting that he was innocent. They had found evidence that Mask was the true traitor, and had been setting Noah up to be framed ever since asking him to join the family. Mask denied the accusations, but attempted to kill Noah when Jira and Haymich showed Falcone their proof. Noah was protected by all of the other family members in the room, but was visibly stunned at being betrayed by his mentor. Jira and Haymich, after clearing his name with the Don, took Noah back to their home and made sure to look after him. Noah’s OCD became much stronger as he dealt with his rage and sadness towards Mask, but Jira and Haymich took it in stride, and helped him deal with his emotions. When he was more comfortable around her, Noah told Jira about his fears of getting closer to her and Haymich. He had stuck by Mask because he trusted Mask, and did not want to get in the way of their relationship. Jira told him that wouldn’t be a problem since both she and Haymich assumed that Noah was their friend anyway. Noah didn’t know how to respond to their friendship, and ended up looking very embarrassed. Third Wheel? Noah quickly grew closer to Jira and Haymich, thoroughly grateful for the care and comfort they were providing him after he lost Mask. He began to have feelings for Jira, and then was confused when he found he had the same feelings towards Haymich. Noah had never acknowledged feelings towards another man, but found himself conflicted when he learned Haymich was gay. Noah attempted to deny his feelings, and assumed that neither Jira nor Haymich felt the same way about him. Noah became worried when Jira started coming to Noah with complaints about Haymich. Haymich had begun acting strange, and distant. He would often ignore Jira, and had not been talking to Noah for quite some time. Noah knew that he would feel very guilty if he came in between Jira’s friendship with Haymich, so he tried very hard to help her repair her bond with Haymich. However, a few weeks after Jira had begun confiding in Noah, he was confronted by both her and Haymich. The two had been arguing about him, and his place in their bond. They both admitted to feelings for him, and wanted him to be honest about his feelings for them, so that they could move past the argument. Unable to choose one over the other, Noah told them that he would rather they stay together, than worry about him. Just as the conversation was about to end, however, Haymich wondered if it were possible for Noah to be with both of them. Noah actually quite liked the idea of that. Tricycle The three were able to make their relationship work after ironing out a few rough patches. As they talked about their future, they agreed that they would like to raise a family together, and began searching for a new home. They continued their work with Falcone, and Noah was surprised to find that many of the other family members were supportive of his place in the mob. Falcone suggested that they marry to make their individual wealth much more manageable. Since Jira and Noah were the two with the most socially acceptable relationship, they went through the legal marriage. However, Jira and Noah both agreed that Haymich was just as important in their relationship each other, and planned a ceremony that would include Haymich. The two often worked together to make sure Haymich did not distance himself from them, since Haymich often worried about simply getting in the way. Noah found that to be funny, since he had worried the same thing about himself not too long ago. They had their first child, Wendy, shortly after being married. Noah quite enjoyed being a stay-at-home father with the support of Jira and Haymich. He would still help on a few missions, but mostly from his own desk at home with Wendy. Marvin, their son, was born a few years later. Noah and Jira gave their newborn Haymich’s last name to honor his support in the family. Left Alone A month later, a job Jira and Haymich were working on was compromised. They were killed, and Noah was left to raise the three year old Wendy, and one month old Marvin on his own. The Falcone family supported him for a while, until they were shut down by Batman. Noah inherited Jira’s wealth, and the Falcones allowed him a portion of Haymich’s as well. Noah was able to go through the worst of his grief and depression with his therapist, but after the Falcone family split, he could not afford to continue with it. He stopped his medication and therapy, and found a cheap house in a low-income neighborhood. He was able to make do for the children by taking whatever odd jobs he could find under a pseudonym, as well as the small unemployment and disability funds from the government. He created a workspace that he could channel some aspects of his disorder into, so it wouldn’t interfere with caring for Wendy and Marvin. Noah loves the two with all his heart, no matter how hard it is to raise them. He will always make sure to care for them before he cares for himself. As the kids grew up, they learned how hard he worked, and Wendy would often let him sleep in and get herself and Marvin to school on her own. Noah is remarkably proud of the both of them, and they are the only thing that gets him up in the morning. Relationships Haymich Stevens - Noah cared deeply for both Haymich and Jira, and had never been happier than with them. They were (and are) the only people that Noah was comfortable enough around to stop hiding his sensitivity and incapabilities. He was devastated by their deaths, but forced himself to continue on for their children. He used their memories to give himself motivation. Now that Haymich has returned, Noah is confused by the anger that he feels. He has spent eight years being the protector for their kids, and misses being protected himself. He truly wants Haymich to come back to the family, but does not know how to tell him, or even how to talk to him. Scarlett Jaide - Noah was perfectly happy to just watch Jaide go about her business purging the city.. until she targeted Wendy’s school, and began taking down ex-mobsters. To protect his everyday life, Noah took on the Calculator persona and began interacting with key players to take her down. He also got a bit of personal satisfaction watching her plans continually fail. Jean Arlanda - Upon learning about Arlanda, Noah was sure he could use her sense of morality to bring Gordon back while maintaining his good name. He intends to contact her again if he has use of her, since technically he was the one to save Gordon, and he nearly killed the trio.. he figures that earns him a favor. Aleenya Mlinger & Jonathan Crane - Noah saw their attempts to fight against Jaide, regardless of the odds. He considered using them in his plans, but only if he could be sure they would follow his orders without hesitation. Meeting them at Arkham was a test run, which Aleenya passed more than Crane. He figured he could use them as players to save Gordon, but had no intention of being their savior. If they had died after he set up their ambush in the police station, he would not have cared. Fun Facts * Noah is one of the few villains left that maintains a normal life. He would defend his ability to have that at all costs. Noah.jpg|Made on the Rinmaru Games Geek Boy Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=geek-boy-avatar-creator Noah Drawing.jpg|Drawing of Noah Kuttler Calculator.png|Made on the Rinmaru Games Mega Anime Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-avatar-creator For serialparoxysm with background.png|Artwork by Liberty Czarnik Pt 1.png|Artwork by Liberty Czarnik Cuties.png|Artwork by Liberty Czarnik Category:Villains